Question: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}49-3.3\\\\ &=49.0-3.3\\\\ &=490\text{ tenths} - 33\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=457\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=45.7 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $4$ ${9}$ $.$ ${0}$ $3$ $.$ ${3}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ $\overset{8}{\cancel{{9}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{{0}}}$ $-$ ${3}$ $.$ ${3}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $5$ $.$ $7$ $45.7 = 49 - 3.3$